I Do Do
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: A very subjectve rewrite of the episode, including my favourite pairing, Liz and Wesley.


**How the episode I Do Do would have gone in my fantasy... Enjoy :)**

'I'm so glad we got to do this, Carol. Thanks so much for coming to a rich girl's wedding with me,' Liz said happily, squeezing Carol's hand as he led her towards their table.

'Hey, I should thank you Lizzie, I would have spent some lonely hours in a place that serves bad seafood and then I would have hugged my toilet all night. So yeah, this is much better,' he said, smiling sheepishly.

'I know! I hate seafood too, what is the deal with crabs? Me, when I hear the word I just think of that disease you get when you go to public bathrooms,' Liz replied.

They sat down and grabbed their glasses filled with wine.

'To us,' Carol said awkwardly, toasting.

Liz grinned and sipped from her glass.

'So, you need to tell me all about yourself and how you went to pilot-school.'

'That's not a thing, Lizzie,' he said, laughing.

'I want to know everything. And I promise I won't throw any more crazy speeches. It's just that I sometimes need to wrap up every important event of my life in a neat little package. It's like I'm on a show and every show has a moral at the end and usually the main character has a closing speech. So that's kind of my thing, sometimes,' Liz said, thinking wistfully of how TGS could be so much better without some of those poop jokes.

'Well, I get what you mean, but there isn't much for me to say except that I'm an average air-sailor with a strict code of rules; no sex with the air-hostesses. And no peanuts. Just almonds. I hate peanuts. Also, I don't allow passengers wearing uniforms of any kind. Because when I'm captain, I want to be the star, if you get what I mean.'

Liz smiled awkwardly. She was reminded of Tracy.

'I am okay with almonds as long as you don't eat them for health benefits. But what about you? I mean leaving work aside...' she said.

'Well, Lizzie, I am my work. Everything I am is about being a pilot. I don't have a stable home, I don't have a settling town, my personal belongings all have labels and my favourite book is still _Look Homeward, Angel_.'

'Right...but you said you like TGS and it's your favourite show,' Liz added hopefully.

'Yeah, because it's the only show I ever watch on flights. Well, that and Cheers. You kind of remind of Diane actually, but slightly older.'

'Oookay, well...'

Suddenly they were interrupted by Cerie, who had just come by to thank them for coming, when her eyes fell upon Carol. She gasped and made a shocked face.

'Carol? Is that...you?'

'Oh my God, is this the rich girl you were talking about?' Carol asked getting red in the face.

'Yeah, this is our assistant, Cerie, but I still earn half of what she does anyway...' Liz began.

'How dare you, Carol? How dare you show your face at _my_ wedding? I told you three months ago I never wanted to see your face!' Cerie shouted.

'Well, I'm sorry I just happened to be here by accident!' he started. 'I didn't even know you were getting married! Thanks for letting me know!'

'Oh, my God, I don't owe you any explanations!'

'I broke my pilot code four times for you! You could have sent an email at least!' Carol shouted.

'First off, it wasn't even on the plane, you took me to that shabby motel next to the airport! And second, emails are for geeks!'

'That's the Plump Duckling Motel, thank you very much. And it's a sacred tradition of mine, I always go there after every flight to Canada.'

'Whatever, you're still a total loser for being so hung up on me and stalking me after so much time.'

'I didn't even send the anonymous letters!' he yelled.

'Yeah, well, what are you doing here, trying to get it on with a recently divorced woman at _my_ wedding?'

'Never married or divorced, Cerie!' Liz exclaimed frustrated.

'I know, Liz, I hope he didn't remind you of your horrible abusive husband,' Cerie replied.

'Okay, enough!' she yelled jumping up. 'I have been following this conversation for far too long! This is not a CW show, so what the hell is going on?'

'I'll tell you what's going on Lizzie,' Carol began. 'I had an innocent love affair with this young woman a very long time ago and she did _not_ reciprocate.'

'Love affair? I was not an affair! I was a fling, at least!' Cerie shouted.

'And now,' he continued, talking over her voice, 'she's marrying some jackass who will not give her everything _I_ could have!'

Liz sighed and put her hands over her face. She was back in chaos-land again. And this time, she had a tough one on her hands. Maybe that 'plushie' lawyer wouldn't have been so bad after all.

And that crazy speech she had made about fate and how it works in such mysterious ways and how love is right around the corner, when you least expect it and how you can meet the right person through the wrong one...

All gone to waste.

She looked at the two of them yelling at each other. She couldn't hear them anymore. She was just...disappointed and bored.

She walked away from them, taking her purse with her.

She found Jack walking around aimlessly with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. He seemed...humbled.

'Jack? Are you okay? You look...small. Uh oh, where's Nancy?'

'She left, Lemon. But that's not important. I know now. I love Avery, she's the woman of my heart, she's my Nixon.'

_God_, she thought.

'Nope, not surprised,' Liz said, throwing her hands in the air and rolling her eyes. 'I was expecting that twist after you made that whole speech about how fate is what you make of it. You just had it coming.'

'She's also pregnant with my child,' Jack continued. 'And I have never been happier...or more terrified.'

'I still refuse to be shocked, not after what I've been through,' Liz said, shaking her head. 'But I'm happy for you Jack, you've found love and you're going to be a dad...all in one wedding. That's pretty badass.'

'I know, I had no idea all this time that a part of me was growing in someone else's...' he began, with a wistful look on his face.

'Stop, I will puke,' she said quickly, making a disgusted face.

'Do you realize how big this is, Lemon? All my life I have run from family and domestic responsibility of any kind, but now fate has finally won. I admit defeat. Of course, I managed to control my fate till the very end, but damn it, it sucker punched me right in the gut. Now I know I was meant to have Avery.'

'Just because she's pregnant?'

'No, Lemon, because she'll make me be a better person. Nancy will always have me looking in the past, but Avery is my future. Nancy already has a family of her own, but I can have my own family with Avery. And she will be the reason why I will become dictator of a country one day, because she motivates me, she pushes me to do more. She is my soul-mate.'

'And you're totally sure about this?' Liz asked, biting her lip.

'No, but I have an entire life to find out. Or approximately twenty years, give or take. But I am sure I love her. And that's all that matters.'

'And you won't ever wonder what it will be like if you had picked Nancy?'

'There will be times. But I knew that with Nancy I would have settled.'

Liz made a surprised face. She recalled Wesley and how she had dumped him in front of everyone. Something in her stoney heart cracked. She felt sorry now.

'So why aren't you with Avery right now?'

'I can't find her anywhere, it's surprising how many times I thought she was Cerie's fourteen year-old cousin. Not to mention, Grizz brought all his relatives for his upcoming wedding and they're blocking my view.'

'Don't worry, I'll call out if I see her. Good luck, Jack,' she said, patting his shoulder warmly.

Liz walked away feeling torn. On the one hand, she was so happy for Jack and she really wanted things to work with Avery and the baby; on the other hand, she couldn't help feel extremely jealous. Jack had everything now, as he always did. It was kind of unfair how she struggled to have a normal relationship and Jack, the guy who had played two women at the same time, still got the happy family in the end.

But she pushed the jealousy away quickly. Jack deserved to be happy.

She walked out of the building to get some air. It was already mid-afternoon and the clouds were gathering outside.

She realized this would be a bad day for super-short skimpy yellow dress.

She walked around the parking lot aimlessly, staring at the tall buildings around her, contemplating what it would be like to be at home, in her comfy pajamas, eating the best microwaved doughnut in the world.

She stepped into what seemed to be some dog poo.

'Aww, nerd! Stupid poo!'

She cursed and went towards the green space in the back area. She started wiping her shoe on the grass.

She suddenly saw a figure waiting at the bus stop at the street corner.

He was sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, his shoulders hunched, his head lowered in his chest, his expression bleak and empty.

He wasn't waiting for the bus because one had stopped just a couple of seconds ago and he hadn't even moved.

'Snipes,' she mumbled, looking at him remorsefully.

Liz swallowed her pride and walked towards him, one heel still smeared with dog poo.

He barely moved when she sat down next to him.

'What are you still doing here?'

'Enjoying one of New York's finest bus stops, of course,' he muttered.

'If this were a Woody Allen movie I'd call you charming and misunderstood right now, but...I'm just gonna go with, sorry for ruining our engagement Wesley,' she mumbled meekly.

He shook his head.

'I hate Woody Allen.'

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

'And I knew you'd be fickle. I knew you'd run off at some point.'

'Oh,' she said, feeling stupid.

'I just didn't expect it to hurt, that's all.'

There was a pregnant silence in the air after that.

'Wow...I didn't think I'd be speechless around you.'

'You certainly _aren't_,' he pointed out.

'No, but if I could will myself not to speak, this would be the _it_ moment.'

'God, Elizabeth, can you not turn everything into a fuddle?'

'That's not a...'

'I'm just upset. I'll get over it. Like John Keats got over Fanny Brawne...'

'That's not what happened...'

'Either way, I am alone now, as I've always been.'

Liz groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'I know how that feels. But being alone isn't so bad.'

Wesley looked at her confused.

'Where's that prancing buffoon?'

'You are probably referring to Carol. He...had a complicated past with Cerie.'

Wesley cringed and made a disgusted face.

'Is that who you were going to leave me for?'

'Wesley, you know I wasn't really leaving you for him. I was leaving the _idea_ of us being together. The stupid settling part.'

'I saw nothing stupid about it really.'

Liz raised an eyebrow.

He cracked a smile and chuckled. 'Oh, alright, the wording was not most felicitous.'

'Thanks...for giving me at least that. You know...Jack is going to get married and have a kid with the love of his life. He just told me.'

'That's comforting. Now he'll finally stop clinging to you like a sick puppy,' he remarked.

'No, I'm the one who does that actually - '

'And he'll realize that everything before her has been a bit of a waste,' he added.

Liz frowned confused. Was he talking about Jack? If not, what did he mean?

'I don't know if that's true, but at least he won't settle. He said so himself. Avery is his soul-mate. Not his _settling_ soul-mate.'

Wesley stared at annoyed.

'How would you know that?'

'Because I know what we had and it wasn't what they will have or any other normal couple on Earth.'

'I think we had exactly what every other couple has. Settling happiness.'

'Happiness? Are you kidding me? Wesley, we were at each other's throats all the time and we fought about everything. We even had a food fight once.'

'And you won,' he admitted begrudgingly.

'My point is, this could have never worked. Because you don't even feel anything for me. You're just _settling_. I mean why would you be so hell-bent on doing that? Don't you want to find someone you love?'

He opened his mouth to reply, but he realized he had no words to say. He knew he'd mess it up again and she'd run off annoyed, so he just did his best to convey everything silently. He looked at her with all the sincerity he could muster. He bared his soul completely. He shed all his feelings in front of her. Even a daft oddball like her would see the obvious...hopefully.

At first she was disconcerted. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that, so deeply, so intensely, so affectionately, almost like...

Liz's eyes widened considerably. She started trembling from the cold.

'No. No, no, no. No way. No way in _hell_.'

He smiled.

'Oh my God. You're _not_ settling. You devious bastard! You...'

He nodded his head.

'Oh, come on! That's just ridiculous!'

'I know, I was surprised myself when it happened,' he confessed.

'You can't possibly tell me with a straight face that you..'

'...love you, Elizabeth.'

'Ugh!' she yelled in exasperation and hid her face in her hands. 'Whyyyy?'

'What?'

'How do you still manage to piss me off when you tell me you love me?'

'Well, I am fairly upset too, Liz. I quite dislike having to live with this feeling. But I don't suppose it will go away very soon.'

Liz half-smiled and looked down at her feet.

'Are you sure?'

'Quite sure, Rebecca.'

'Chums...' she muttered peeking at him ruefully.

'Don't worry. You'll catch up. I bought the DVDs. I'll bring them over to your place,' he said, placing a soft hand over her knee.

'Huh?'

'Well, we're back together now, aren't we?'

Liz sighed and leant against his shoulder.

'Can we not jump into this again? I need a break.'

'We didn't have much to begin with.'

'Yeah, but I need to think. I need to stay away from you for a while,' she mumbled.

'Well, you can always go. I never made you stay. I don't even have the means to immobilize you, anyway.'

She chuckled.

'I hate you,' she said, her head on his shoulder.

'I love you too, pumpkin,' he said, smiling to himself and kissed her hair lightly.

'Yuck,' he said, making a face, 'stop using so much hair product.'

She rolled her eyes. Here they go again.


End file.
